


Amazing

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [25]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami feels the twins kick for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #427 'Hands.'

Cami and Davina were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. Suddenly Davina gasped, dropping the fork she held, and placed one hand on her swollen stomach.

“Are you okay?” asked Cami, panic in her voice. She’d been nervous since learning her wife was carrying twins.

“Yeah” said Davina, a grin on her face. “They’re kicking. Here, feel” she said, taking one of Cami’s hands in both of her own and placing it on her belly.

After a moment, Cami felt the smallest flutter of movement. “That is so…amazing” said Cami in awe.

“They’re amazing” said Davina.

“You’re amazing” said Cami.


End file.
